The present invention relates to a motor including a rotor partially having a consequent pole structure.
Various types of rotors may be used as the rotor for a motor. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-125203 in FIG. 5 shows a rotor including a magnetic pole portion formed only by a magnetic pole of a magnet. In the publication, FIG. 8 shows a rotor including a magnetic pole portion, which is formed by a magnet having a single magnetic pole and a salient pole (consequent pole) of a rotor core.
The rotor shown in FIG. 8 of the publication may reduce the amount of material used for the magnet but is affected by the magnetic flux of the stator when the rotor is rotated. Thus, a uniform flux content cannot be obtained in the circumferential direction at the salient pole portion and the desired characteristics thereby cannot be obtained.